Sea What I Found
"Sea What I Found" is episode number 3.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Russell *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Disco Bear Appearance Roles *Cuddles Killing Roles *Cub Plot Early in the morning, Russell wakes up to his parrot alarm clock and goes to the closet to change peg legs. There's a knock at the door and he opens it to see Lumpy, eager to go fishing with him. At the pier, while Lumpy and Russell are fishing, Pop and Cub decide to go see the ocean view through binoculars. Pop sees some dolphins, so he holds up Cub to the binoculars to see them. Suddenly, Pop sees Disco Bear strutting in his speedo with a boom box. Distracted, disturbed, and disgusted by this sight, he points the binoculars up straight towards the sun, which burns Cub's eyes right through with its magnified rays. Pop, noticing Cub's death, runs from the scene. As they leave, Lifty and Shifty appear with a crowbar. Lifty tries to break the money box loose, while Shifty sees Lumpy reeling in a message in a bottle. Lumpy opens it to find a treasure map, with a treasure chest located next to a large X. Shifty tells Lifty to look through the binoculars with him and they both see the map. Russell and Lumpy decide to go treasure hunting and Lifty and Shifty decide to follow them. As the twosome pack everything up on Russell's ship, Lumpy sees water moving outside a window. This makes him seasick and he throws up, but it turns out he was just looking at a washer Russell is pushing outside the window. The two take off and pass by an unsubmerged yellow submarine, where Disco Bear sunbathes. Lifty and Shifty steal the submarine and submerge it, lowering Disco Bear in the water. He is impaled through the torso by the periscope when it shoots up out of the water. When Russell and Lumpy reach the spot of the treasure, Russell goes down into the water with an old fashioned diving suit. He wears a large brass helmet over his head, where he receives oxygen via a hose leading up to the boat where Lumpy turns a handle to pump air. Russell monitors his air level by a gauge on his wrist and indicates he wants more air by tugging on the hose which rings a bell for Lumpy. Russell finds and picks up the treasure, but Lifty and Shifty quickly push him away and steal it. Russell let's out a long, drawn out "Yaaar!" as he falls slowly to the ground through the water, while Lifty and Shifty pass the time by playing chess. When Russell finally lands, Lifty and Shifty swim back to the submarine with the stolen chest and quickly ride away. Russell, angered by this, grabs sea creatures and uses them to create a small underwater vessel to chase Lifty and Shifty's submarine. When he tries to move, however, the ship breaks apart. To add injury to insult, the sea creatures he used in the construction of his boat gang up and attack him. When the dust settles, Russell realizes that he's almost out of oxygen. He anxiously pulls on the hose, ringing the bell and waking up Lumpy who proceeds to turn the oxygen handle. Russell continues pulling the hose, not getting any oxygen. Lumpy suddenly realizes he's standing on the hose, causing a huge bulge of air to remain stationary. He lifts his foot, causing the large air bubble to inflate Russell's body and detach the hose from the machine. The hose flails wildly and cuts Lumpy and the ship to pieces. Lumpy's remains float down past Russell, who begins floating upwards. He screams as his body inflates further, until his muscles break through his skin due to decompression sickness and he acts like a water volleyball. Back in the submarine, Lifty and Shifty open the chest and fill their pockets with gold. The submarine begins floating over an underwater volcano, causing the pipes to burst and parts of the submarine to collapse. Lifty gets pinned under a beam and Shifty, more greedy than concerned, takes the bracelets from Lifty's arms and puts them on his own. Lifty can only look on as his heartless brother heads for the exit. The submarine becomes extremely hot, causing the bottom of Shifty's feet to get stuck to the ground. He can't get through a doorway due to the weight of the gold he's carrying and his bulging pockets. The gold on his body and in his hat begins melting, slowly covering him in gold. The submarine explodes and Lifty makes it out alive. He sees Shifty's golden body float downward and his greed leads him to grab on. He can't lift the weight, however and his hand gets stuck, dragging him down to the bottom of the ocean where he drowns. On the beach, Cuddles finds the treasure map in another bottle. He looks at the map and finds Lifty and the golden Shifty now near the X. Moral "There's plenty of fish in the sea!" Deaths #Cub dies when the sun's ultra-violet rays, magnified by a pair of binoculars, burn through his head. #Disco Bear is impaled by his submarine's periscope. #Lumpy gets his arms and legs cut off by an air tube. He eventually dies when he drowns in the ocean. #Russell expands from an air blast Lumpy pumped through the air tube. He dies when he floats to the surface and suffers a type of decompression sickness, inflating his muscles until they burst out of his skin. #Shifty is covered in hot, melting gold. #Lifty drowns in the ocean. Goofs #Russell's eyepatch switches from his right eye to his left eye after Lifty and Shifty steal the treasure. It changes back when he begins using sea creatures as tools. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometime during continuous shots. #The flailing hose cuts off Lumpy's left antler, but his left antler is in place as he sinks in the ocean. #When Shifty tries to get through the door, one of his legs is out of the door. When he starts getting covered in gold, however, both of his legs are out of the door. #When Shifty's body first sinks down, his legs are bent, and is facing to the left. When Lifty grabs it, Shifty's legs are almost completely straight, now facing to the right. When Lifty dies, Shifty's legs are bent again while facing the left side once more. #Lifty has pacman eyes when Shifty snatces his jewelry and Shifty has pacman eyes after the submarine blows up #Russel's washing machine is on too give Lumpy sea sickness but the washing machine wasn't plugged in #When the submarine rises to watch Lumpy and Russel Disco Bear's remains disapear #the front part of Lifty's skin should have been stuck to the floor Trivia #Pop looking through the holes in Cub's head where his eyes should be is a nod to the movie Jeepers Creepers. #Disco Bear's yellow submarine is likely a reference to the Beatles' song of the same name. #In other episodes, Russell can breath underwater, considering he is a sea otter. In this episode, however, he requires air pumped into a diving suit. This could, however, simply be because he was underwater for a prolonged period of time in this episode. #When Russell finds the treasure chest, it is held by what appears to be a human skeleton. #The scene where Shifty walks away from Lifty and the floor starts to melt might be a reference to the movie Volcano. #When this episode aired along with Doggone It and Concrete Solution on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "The Third Degree". Lifty and Shifty, Pop and Cub, Cuddles, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. #This episode has no female characters. Category:TV episodes